yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Skylands/Save the Shattered Island
Here is how the Journey to Skylands begin in Rise of the Portal Masters. Later, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders arrived in Skylands just in time. Spyro: Look there! Sparx: Spyro! I can't believe you're actually here! Spyro: Sparx! Twilight Sparkle: You know him, Spyro? Spyro: Yes, Sparx and I are brothers whe we hatched from our eggs. His parents raised me as their own, Sparx and I will always be brothers no matter what. Cynder: Spyro and I have been through a lot together, It's a long story. Just then, The Four Elemental Dragons came with Ignitus as the new Chronicler. Spyro: Ignitus! Ignitus: Skylanders, You never cease to amaze me. Volteer: And I see you brought friends with you. Cyril: Indeed they have, Volteer. And those must be the chosen Portal Masters. Terrador: Who are they? Spyro: Those are our new friends from other worlds, SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike the Dragon, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage the Illusionist, Mickey Mouse, his wife, Minnie, Donald Duck, his wife, Daisy, Goofy, his wife, Sylvia, Mickey's dog, Pluto, Pete, Goofy's son, Max, Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Donald's cousin, Gus Goose, his uncle, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Chip and Dale, Mickey's brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, his wife, Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, Jiminy Cricket, one of Donald's uncles, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, his grandmother, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Doofus Drake, Fenton Crackshell, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gene the Genie, Glittering Goldie, Scrooge's butler, Duckworth, Dijon, Drake Mallard, his daughter, Gosalyn, Honker Muddlefoot, Drake's wife and Goslyn's new mother, Morgana, Stegmutt, Neptunia, The Friendly Four: Nega-Megavolt, Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator, Pete's wife, Peg, their son, P.J., his sister, Pistol, Donald's old friends, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Stanley, Duck, Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, The Back Cat, Whale, Bristle, Napoleon, Eel and Davy Jones. Twilight Sparkle: Hello. Ignitus: Thank goodness this day had come, Welcome to Skylands. We need your help. Topper: Something bad I'm guessing. Terrador: I'm afraid so, Kaos is taking over Skylands. Ignitus: Spyro, Can you Whirlwind, Terrafin, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop and Gill Gunt lead the Skylanders to stop Kaos? Take your friends and the Portal Masters with you. Spyro: We won't let you down, Ignitus. So, They set off to save Skylands. When they search for help, They met up with Flynn and Hugo. Hugo: I don't believe it. It's the Skylanders, And they have the Portal Master with hem too! Flynn: Wowsers, Looks like they got new friends with them too. Spyro: Flynn, Hugo, You made it! Flynn: Aren't you Skylander buddies a sight for sore eyes, Things have gone out of whack since you were gone for years. But thanks to your new friends and Portal Masters, Boom! We're back in business! Cynder: Yes, Flynn. We're glad to see you too. But we've got Mabu's to rescue. Hugo: Let's got then, We don't have much time. Flynn: Okay, Everybody. Climb aboard on the balloon of Captin Flynn himself. So, They hopped on Flynn's hot air balloon as they make ready for the rescue. When they got here, They could see everyone's endangered. Flynn: Wowsers. Look at all these Balloons leaving. Parking is gonna be a snap! Hugo: They're not jut leaving, They're evacuating! Something's terribly wrong! Flynn: Ah! That explains the Flying rocks! Soon, Everyone got off board. Flynn: Are you sure this is a good idea? Hugo: Just go on, Flynn! Get to higher ground! We'll meet you on the other side of town! Flynn: Righty-O. Good luck, Fellas. So, The Portal Masters lead the Skylander to save the Mabus. Heater: What do we do now, Hugo? Hugo: Use your rings to work your Elements, Make sure the Skylanders do their work. So, The Skylanders set off to save the shattered island. First, Glacier led the Air Skylanders. Glacier: Come on, Whirlwind. Let's take'em down! Whirlwind: Alright! Twists of Fury! (used her wind blasts) Glacier: Sonic Boom, Release your chicks! Sonic Boom: You got it, Glacier! Full Scream Ahead! (made more giffeons and made a sonic scream) Glacier: Lightning Rod, Use your Lightning! Lightning Rod: Look out, Evil minions! One Strike and You're Out! (shoots his lightning) Glacier: You know what to do, Warnado! Warnado: You bet, Glacier! For the Wind! (spins and takeout a lot of evil minions) Second, Rocker starts to lead the Earth Skylanders. Rocker: You know what to do, Terrafin! Terrafin: Oh yeah! It's Feeding Time! (sinks deep underground and took out a lot of evil minions) Rocker: Now, Bash! Bash: Okay! Rock and Roll! (rolls and hit more evil minions) Rocker: Go for it, Prism Break! Prism Break: Better believe it! The Beam is Supreme! (fires his beam at the evil minions) Rocker: That's your cue, Dino-Rang! Dino-Rang: Hey you mates! Come 'Rang or Shine! (throws his boomerangs at more evil minions) Third, Heater leads the Fire Skylanders. Heater: Ready when you are, Heater! Eruptor: Here I go! Born to Burn! (fairies lava at the evil minions) Heater: Go for it, Flameslinger! Flameslinger: Right! Let the Flames Begin! (fires his flaming arrows at the evil minions) Heater: Go for it, Ignitor! Ignitor: At once! Slash and Burn! (draws his flaming sword and fights more evil minions) Heater: Now, Sunburn! Sunburn: Okay! Roast N' Toast! (fires his flames at more evil minions) Fourth, Wild Flower led the Life Skylanders. Wild Flower: Show me what you got, Stealth Elf! Stealth Elf: I'm on it, Wild Flower! Silent but Deadly! (taking down a lot of evil minions) Wild Flower: Now, Stump Smash! Stump Smash: Right! Drop The Hammer! (hitting more evil minions) Wild Flower: Fire at them, Zook! Zook: No problem! Locked and Loaded! (fires his bazooka at the evil minions) Wild Flower: Go for it, Camo! Camo: Right away! Fruit Punch! (took out more evil minions) Fifth, Topper begins leading the Magic Skylanders. Topper: All right, Magic Skylanders. Listen up! When I say so, You take out more evi minions and rescue more Mabu cavilians! (to Spyro) You first, Spyro! Spyro: Gotcha, Topper! All Fired Up! (shoots fire at the evil minions) Topper: You're up, Double Trouble! Double Trouble: Boom Shock-A-Laka! (fires his staff at th evil minions) Topper: Now, Wrecking Ball! Wrecking Ball: Yeah! Wreck-N-Roll! (attacking more evil minions) Topper: Voodood, That's your cue! Voodood: Yes, Sir! Axe First, Questions Later! (hist more evil minions with his axe) Sixth, Geary leads the Tech Skylanders. Geary: Come on, Tech Skylanders. We have the world to save! (to Trigger Happy) After you, Trigger Happy. Trigger Happy: Hey, Evil Minions! No Gold, No Glory! (shots at the evil minions) Geary: Now, Drobot! Drobot: Affirmative! Blink and Destroy! (shoots laser eyes at the evil minions) Geary: Fire up, Drill Sergeant! Drill Sergeant: At once! Licensed to Drill! (shoots his drills at the evil minions) Geary: Go for it, Boomer! Boomer: Geary, You've just read my mind! Bring the Boom! (throws his dynamites at the evil minions) Seventh, Skuller leads the Undead Skylanders. Skuller: Bring out the undead! (to Chop Chop) Go, Chop Chop! Chop Chop: Right, Skuller! Slice and Dice! (fought the evil minions) Skuller: Go for it, Cynder! Cynder: I'm on it! Volts and Lightning! (shoots lighting at the evil minions) Skuller: Now, Hex! Hex: Better look out, Evil Minions! Fear the Dark! (fires skulls at them) Skuller: You're up, Ghost Roaster! Ghost Roaster: I'm ready! No Chain, No Gain! (fighting the evil minions) And finally, Tide leads the Water Skylanders to the rescue. Tide: Show them who's boss, Gill Grunt! Gill Grunt: Way ahead of ya, Tide! (to the evil minions) Fear the Fish! (fires his harpoon at them) Tide: Now, Slam Bam! Slam Bam: Oh yeah! Armed and Dangerous! (fights off the evil minions) Tide: Go for it, Zap! Zap: Alright! Ride the Lightning! (slides and zap the evil minions) Tide: Now's your chance, Wham-Shell! Wham-Shell: Okay! (to the evil minions) Brace for the Mace! (hits them with his mace) As the fight goes on, All the villagers were rescued and evacuated. Hugo: You did it! Thanks to all of you, All of the villagers managed to evacuate just in time! This is only the beginning. There are reports of terrible disasters all throughout Skylands. Flynn: Yeah, Well there is gonna be another one if we don't get moving. That tornado is right on top of us! Hugo: Oh... right! We should get to safety. I'll explain everything on the way! So, They took off on the hot air balloon to find what's left of the Core of Light. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225